The present invention relates to static random access memory (SRAM) fabrication, and more specifically, to a fabrication method that implements a low extension dose implant for source and drain formation.
SRAM cell design typically begins by selecting the smallest p-type field effect transistor (PFET) supported by a particular technology and then scaling the n-type field effect transistor (NFET) pass gate and pull down field effect transistors (FETs) accordingly for proper beta ratio, cell stability, and access time. With the recent introduction of increasing amounts of uniaxial strain to PFETs (both through overlayer films and embedded silicon germanium (SiGe) source/drains), PFET drive current is increasing faster than that for the NFET. This drive current differential degrades writeability margins in existing SRAM cell designs because the NFET pass-gates are now relatively weaker when fighting the PFET during a write event. One approach around this problem is to increase NFET widths, which is undesirable because it would greatly increase cell area. Decreasing NFET transition voltages (Vt's) could compensate writeability concerns, but would also increase leakage power. Another possibility would be to weaken the PFET by raising its Vt, but this will degrade cell stability and limit the operability of the array at lower drain-drain voltage (Vdd).